Quietness
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Ella is feeling overwhelmed with all the people now living in her house and her life changing so much. Holden is quiet and shy and meek, the opposite to everyone else, and just what Ella wants at the moment. But before she realises that, drama strikes as a knife flies through the air at her. One-shot, please read


**Ella's POV**

I walked around the front yard, soaking up the sun's rays. My poor mum, now that the world had been saved and all she now had to take care of 13 kids. Max, Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Maya, Holden, Kate, Star, Ratchet and me.

As imagined, the house was overcrowded and loud. My own room now had to fit Max, Nudge, Angel and me in it. Luckily we had 3 spare rooms in this giant house. Iggy, Fang and Gazzy shared one room, Kate, Maya and Star shared another and Ratchet, Holden and Dylan shared another.

We tried to keep each other in the same flocks, but Fang refuse to share a room with Dylan, I don't know why, he won, Fang got Max.

Not to mention how tense it was, what with all the drama about who's dating who and who likes who. Stupid teenage hormones. Sometimes I wish I was like Angel and Gazzy, young and innocent. Better yet, I wished I was like Max, able to jut fly away from everything.

Don't get me wrong, I love this new life I've found, but sometimes I daydreamed about my life before this, when it was quiet when I came home, when the biggest problem in my life was if I could ever find a date to my school dance. Which by the way didn't matter because I ended up missing it after my mum was kidnapped.

"Ow Ratchet! You know it still hurts. Just because i heal doesn't mean you can use me as your personal punching bag!" I heard someone yell and the door open and slam shut.

I was surprised to see Holden walk out, he hardly ever raised his voice. He was probably the best to be around for he was quiet and kind unlike the others sometimes.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were out here" he said meekly.

"It's ok. Oh my god! What happened?!" I yelped, watching blood ooze from his arm and soak through his shirt.

"Ratchet though it'd be funny to use me as a target instead of the dart board" he shrugged and I rushed over to him to pull a forgotten dart from his arm. He winced and I flinched at the thought of hurting him.

"Why are you flinching, I'm the hurt one" he grinned in a friendly way.

"Sorry, I just don't like the thought of bringing people I care about pain" I said then blushed at what I had said.

"You care about me?" he asked, blushing also.

"Well sure. You've been living in my house for about 6 months and you nice and quiet and sweet. Plus you saved Max, Fang and well a lot of other people I care about" I said quietly.

"Thank you" he said going even redder. I had a feeling he wasn't appreciated much.

"Guess you think I'm just some mushy weak normal girl hey?" I said, rolling up his sleeve to get a better look at his wounds.

"There's not enough mushy going around lately. Sure everytime I turn a corner someone's playing tonsil hocky with someone else, but that's not the good mushy you are. And you're not weak; you're one of the strongest girls I know. And normal is over rated. Plus, you're not normal, you're…special" he said and I tried not to blush, and failed horribly. I almost said something about him calling me special, like special-retarded or special special, but I felt that would ruin the moment.

"As strong as Max?" I said shyly.

"Stronger. It's easy to be tough and kick-ass when your built to be that way. But your tough and just as kick-ass in your own way, and because your human that makes it better and more impressive" he said with a shy smile.

I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off by screams. Holden and I looked at each other and ran inside. I saw that everyone was circling Star and Nudge.

"You stupid bitch" Nudge growled and my mouth swung open.

"Aww come on Nudge. You knew it would happen sooner or later" Star teased.

I looked over at Holden and he looked just as confused as me.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Gazzy.

"Star kissed Ratchet" he whispered back.

I sighed to myself. Nudge and Ratchet had a thing for each other. Nudge liked his 'bad-boy' vibe, trust me it surprised me too. And according to Fang, Ratchet liked Nudge's 'happy, optimistic, bouncy' vibe. So they had kissed twice according to Nudge, but no one really knew because they weren't officially dating, but it was obvious something was going on so I was angry at Star for kissing him.

"If he truly liked you then why aren't you dating now?" Star taunted and I saw Nudge's snarl falter.

"Leave it be Star" Ratchet growled and I felt proud he was standing up for Nudge.

"Your just jealous" Nudge snapped.

"As if, if anyone's jealous it's you. Your jealous Ratchet and I have a special connection, you're jealous we spent so long together before he even learnt you existed. You're jealous because he knows I'm better than you and I actually have a power" Star sneered.

"Well use your power to dodge this bitch" Nudge said picking up a knife and throwing it at her. As expected, Star dodged it easily and it flew passed her, and headed straight for me.

I froze and those few seconds it came at me were in slow motion, but even then I couldn't move. Just then pain erupted all over my body.

I opened my eyes and noticed the knife hadn't hit me, the pain was from getting knocked to the ground. I looked over to see Holden lying beside me, the only difference the knife sticking out from his chest.

"Holden!" everyone yelled and ran over to him.

"It's ok" he said, teeth clenched, clearly in pain. He reached up and pulled the knife out, blood gushing from his chest and I felt a bit sick.

"Get him upstairs" Kate suggested. Iggy, Fang and Ratchet took hold of him and carried him to his bed. They walked out and shrugged.

"He'll be fine, heal up in a minute or so" Fang said.

Everyone disbursed and went to do whatever they were doing. I saw Ratchet put an arm around Nudge and whisper something in her ear and she nodded happily and they kissed, I was pretty sure he just asked her out. Nudge looked at me with a sorry look and I just smiled to say it was ok.

I headed upstairs and knocked on Holden's door.

"Hey" he said and I saw most the wound was already healing.

"Hey" I said sitting down beside him.

"Thank you" I said and he just smiled at me.

"You pretty amazing you know" i said and he went red.

"You're not so bad yourself" he said and it was my turn to blush.

I took his hand in mine and kneeled on the floor so our faces were the same height.

"But seriously, thank you. You saved my life" I said and he looked at me seriously.

"Anytime" he replied.

"Good thing you're a fast healer" I noted.

"I would have done it anyways" he whispered and I felt warm and my hands tingled.

"My hero" I whispered and I leant over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and it felt right.


End file.
